


Aamupala

by Savagewoman



Series: Traagiset kukot [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Traagiset kukot, kyllä ne siellä kaikki on parituksesta huolimatta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: Lehtoa väsyttää ja ärsyttää huonojen yöunien jälkeen. Rahikainen pelastaa.





	Aamupala

Rahikainen vihelteli keittiössä tavalliseen tapaansa, täysin kohtuuttoman hilpeänä kellonaikaan nähden. Toivottavasti oli edes keittänyt kahvia, tai Lehto sulloisi sen kahvimyllyyn. Lehto oli nukkunut ihan hirvittävän huonosti, heräillyt pienimpiinkin liikkeisiin joita piisasi kun petikavereita oli kolme, ja ylös noustessaan saanut töistä viestiä kahdesta kiireellisestä keikasta. Lehto inhosi näitä äkkinäisiä aikataulumuutoksia, väsyneenä kahta kauheammin. Hän raahusti pahantuulisena keittiöön. 

”Huomenta kulta!” Rahikainen hihkaisi hyväntuulisesti mutta vaikeni nopeasti kun näki millainen myrskynmerkki hänen miehensä oli. Hän kaivoi Lehdolle kupin kaapista ja kippasi siihen kahvit niin vauhdilla että läikkyi yli.

”Hmnta,” Lehto murahti takaisin ja hörppäsi kertalaakista kolmanneksen, välittämättä että vastakeitetty kahvi poltti suuta. Hän lysähti ruokapöydän ääreen ja hieroi silmiään.

”Mikäs siulla on?” Rahikainen uskaltautui kysymään kun Lehdon kuppi oli kertaalleen tyhjentynyt ja hän kävi kaatamassa toisen. 

”Töitä illaks,” Lehto mutisi. ”Ja te riehuitte yöllä, en saanu nukuttua.”

“Riehuttiin?”

“Niin. Pyöritte ja veuhdoitte kaikki miten sattui. Peitot lentelivät ja roikuitte minussa ja toisissanne kiinni niin ettei happi kulkenut. Paidat ja housut kaikilla mitenkuten päällä…” loppu lauseesta hukkui kahvikuppiin.

Rahikainen siristi silmiään. Harvoin oikeasti uupunut tuollaista asiaa huomioisi. Lehtoa taisi vaivata joku muukin kuin väsymys. Poskien punoitus ei voinut johtua pelkästä kuumasta kahvista, ja levottomana hyppivän jalan liikkeessä oli jotain tuttua… Hän kyllä tunsi miehensä. Ensinnäkin Lehdon ärtymys johtui käytännössä aina turhautumisesta, väsyneenä hän oli vain tavallista herkempi turhautumaan. Toisekseen oli turhautumisen syy mikä vaan, niin oli ainakin yksi tapa millä sitä pystyi helpottamaan. Tapa, jonka Rahikainen hallitsi harvinaisen hyvin. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli tarkoituksellisen hitaasti Lehdon vierestä, kiskotellen häpeämättömän nautinnollisesti kuin kujakolli. Hänen paidanhelmansa nousi paljastaen lihaksikkaan alavatsan ja hän keikautti lannettaan muka huolettomasti hipaisten paljaalla iholla Lehdon käsivartta.

“Meillä tais olla sitten melkosen kuuma,” Rahikainen kehräsi. “Oliko siulla?” hän tuli niin lähelle kuin saattoi kuitenkaan koskematta. “Kuuma,” hän henkäisi Lehdon niskaan.

“Älä viitsi pelleillä,” Lehto yritti sähähtää, mutta äänessä oli käheämpi nuotti kuin hänen todellisessa äksyilyssään. “Väsyttää, ja se on teidän syytä.”

“Sitä suuremmalla syyllä miun pittää se korjata, eikö vuan,” hän kuiskasi tällä kertaa korvaan. Lehto värähti tahtomattaan ilmavirrasta ja lämmöstä herkällä iholla. Hän yritti melko ponnettomasti väistää kosketusta jonka hän tiesi tulevan. Rahikainen hipaisi hänen kaulataipeelleen höyhenenkeveän suukon, ja Lehto tunsi miten Rahikainen hymyili hänen reaktiolleen.

“Sie näytät niin kommeelta, tiesikkö?”

Lehto ei tuntenut itseään erityisen komeaksi tukka pörrössä ja silmät ristissä, mutta tiesi Rahikaisen tarkoittavan mitä sanoi. Pahamainen lirkuttelija ja lemmenlorujen sepittäjä oli kuitenkin kumppaneilleen rehellinen. Lehto oli saanut jo monet todisteet siitä, miten paljon Rahikainen hänestä piti. 

“Sie taiat tarvita vähän kahvia parempaa piristystä.” Hän liu’utti kämmenensä alas pitkin Lehdon rintaa ja vatsaa silittämään kevyesti paljasta reittä, juoksuttamaan sormillaan kuvioita pitkin värähtelevää ihoa. Lehto huokaisi ja nojasi päätään Rahikaista vasten. 

“Suanko mie?” Rahikainen kysyi, suudellen häntä kaulalle vieläkin kevyesti, mutta nälkäisemmin. Hyvältähän hänen kosketuksensa tuntui, ja väsymys tuntui haihtuvan pikku hiljaa. Johtuiko kahvista vai Rahikaisen taidokkaista huulista ja sormista, mutta samapa tuo. 

“Saat.” Lehto odotti kättä, mutta luvan saatuaan Rahikainen tipahti polvilleen lattialle ja konttasi pöydän alle. Hän ujutti Lehdon erektion varovasti ulos boksereista, veti hänen esinahkansa taakse ja suuremmitta seremonioitta otti hänet suuhunsa.

Rahikaisen suun märkyys ja lämpö tuntui taivaalliselta hänen kalunsa ympärillä, ja hänen huuliltaan purkautui kohtuullisen kovaääninen voihkaisu. Lehto puraisi huultaan. Jos loput perheenjäsenet olisivat johonkin heränneet niin heidän keskusteluunsa, mutta hän ei silti halunnut ottaa riskiä. Olihan tämä nyt aavistuksen nolo tilanne, käyttäytyä näin hillitsemättömästi. Teknisesti ottaen tilanne ei olisi kummallekaan toisista miehistä mitenkään uusi, mutta Lehto ei kyllä aikaisemmin ollut saanut suihinottoa keskellä keittiötä, ei kahden kesken eikä muiden nähden. Hän tukahdutti toisen voimallisen voihkaisun vetämällä henkeä katkonaisesti sisäänpäin kun Rahikaisen kieli teki jotain siksakin tapaista kuviota pitkin hänen kalunsa alapintaa samalla kun hän liikutti suutaan edestakaisin. Lehto tarrasi kiinni pöydänreunoista ja koetti hillitä halunsa työntyä Rahikaisen suuhun, syvälle tuohon ihanaan kosteaan puristukseen. Kyllähän Rahikainen varmasti antaisi hänen jos hän pyytäisi, mutta aamuseksin kuului olla hellää ja pehmeää. Eikä hän kauaa kestäisi näinkään. 

Kummankin huomio oli niin keskittynyt senhetkiseen puuhaan, etteivät he huomanneet kolmannen talon asukkaan heränneen ja nousseen ylös. Riitaoja tassutti kissamaiseen tapaansa keittiöön, hiukset unen jäljiltä suloisen pörröisinä ja pyjamahousut lanteilla roikkuen. Oli varmaan turha toivo ettei hän huomaisi, Lehto ehti miettiä. Rahikaista oli turha yrittääkään saada lopettamaan, ja ei hän välttämättä ollut Riitaojaa vielä edes huomannut.

”Huomenta rakas,” Riitaoja mumisi haukotustensa välissä. 

”H-huomenta,” Lehto ähkäisi tukahtuneesti. 

Riitaoja katsoi kysyvästi ja keskeytti venyttelynsä, vilkaisi Lehdon punoittavia poskia ja jäntevien käsien puristusta pöytälevystä. ”Mikä on?”

Lehto punastui entisestäänkin, ja silloin vasta Riitaoja rekisteröi pöydän alta pilkistävän jalan. ”Janne, oikiasti? Kello on vasta kaheksan uamulla.”

Pöydänalus mumisi vastaan jotain joka kuulosti jokseenkin tarkoittavan ”ihan sama” ja jatkoi Riitaojalta alun perin huomaamatta jääneiden imemisäänien tuottamista. Riitaojan oli pakko myöntää, että asetelma oli varhaisesta kellonajasta huolimatta varsin kiihottava.

”Ootte työ kyllä kauniita siinä,” Riitaoja kehaisi, vaikkei Rahikaisesta juuri mitään nähnytkään. Lehdon nautintoon hukkuva keskittynyt ilme oli Riitaojalle hyvin tuttu ja aina yhtä rakas. Hän tunsi silmien väliin ilmestyvän rypyn, huohotukseen raottuvat huulet, sykkivän kaulasuonen. Hän ojensi kätensä silittämään peukalolla Lehdon kämmenselkää.

”Tuntuuko hyvältä?” hän kysyi naurua silmissään. Kyllä hän tiesi että tuntui, Rahikainen todellakin osasi hommansa, mutta Lehdon kiusoittelu oli Riitaojan lempipuuhia eikä hän malttanut jättää tilaisuutta käyttämättä. Pöydän alta kuului poksahdus jonka aiheutti Rahikaisen vapautuva suu. 

”Sanohan nii että miekii kuulen,” Rahikainen kommentoi pöytälevyn vaimentamana. Lehto voihkaisi turhautuneena kadonneesta lämmöstä ja kitkasta erektionsa ympärillä. Hän tiesi että suu oli pakko avata, muuten Rahikainen ei suostuisi jatkamaan. Kiero paskiainen. 

”Tuntuu,” hän ähkäisi tukahtuneesti. Tämä ilmeisesti riitti Rahikaiselle sillä hänen suunsa palasi takaisin tekemään sitä kaikkea missä hän oli kohtuuttoman hyvä. Riitaoja jatkoi Lehdon käden silittelyä ja hymyili lämpimästi Lehdon nautinnolliselle ilmeelle ja hänen kurkustaan pakeneville vaimeille voihkaisuille. Riitaoja rakasti nähdä Lehtoa tällaisena, kaikki normaali varautuneisuus kadonneena kasvoilta ja olemuksesta, tilalla pelkkää häpeämätöntä hyvää oloa. Hän liu’utti kämmenensä Lehdon leualle ja veti hänet hellään aamukahvin ja unen makuiseen suudelmaan.

Rahikainen hieroi kielellään Lehdon kalun herkkää alapintaa, vetäen häntä hitaasti syvemmälle kurkkuunsa. Jokainen liike sai Lehdon huokaamaan Riitaojan suuhun. Riitaoja hymyili suudelmaan, onnellisena Lehdon peittelemättömän tyytyväisistä reaktioista.

“Janne?” Riitaoja mumisi Lehdon huulia vasten ja sai vastaukseksi tukahtuneen ynähdyksen joka antoi ymmärtää että Rahikainen kuuli kyllä, muttei halunnut keskeyttää.

“Toivo taitaa tulla ihan kohta,” Riitaoja sanoi ääni kuultaen teeskenneltyä viattomuutta. Rahikainen yritti jotenkuten ilmaista suu täynnä että saisi tulla ihan mielellään, hän oli kyllä valmis, ja otti liikkeeseensä tasaisen, nopean rytmin. Tämä yhdistettynä suloisen Riitaojan likaisiin puheisiin oli Lehdolle ihan tarpeeksi ja hän laukesi Rahikaisen suuhun, Riitaojan vaimentaessa hänen voihkaisunsa omalla suullaan.

Viimeisenkin pisaran kiltisti nieltyään Rahikainen könysi ylös pöydän alta, polvet ja posket punoittaen ja naamalla hävyttömän tyytyväinen virne. Hän kumartui pikaisesti suutelemaan ensin Riitaojaa hyvän huomenen toivotukseksi ja sitten Lehtoa kuin kiitoksena, vaikka hän itse olikin varsinaisen työn tehnyt. Lehto veti bokserinsa takaisin ylös ja hörppäsi jo vähän jäähtynyttä kahviaan, selkeästi paremman tuulisena. 

Lammio tallusti keittiöön suihkunraikkaana, pörröttäen märkiä hiuksiaan pyyhkeellä. Hänen hyvän huomenen toivotuksensa kilpistyivät Rahikaiseen, joka iloisesti työnsi kielensä hänen kurkkuunsa. Lammio suuteli Rahikaista tottelevaisesti takaisin, kunnes hän tunnisti miltä Rahikaisen suu maistui. Hänen silmänsä levisivät ja hän veti itsensä irti.

”Miten? Missä välissä sinä oikein ehdit, ja kenet?” Lammio pyöritteli päätään. Hänen rakas miehensä osasi joskus olla lihallisine haluineen aivan mahdoton. Rahikainen hymyili itsetyytyväisenä kuin hangonkeksi ja nyökkäsi Lehdon suuntaan.

”Toivo oli noussunna vähän veärällä koivella niin pitihän tuota piristää niin kuin mie parraiten ossaan,” hän virnuili luvattoman onnellisena. Lammio totesi Lehdon näyttävän rennommalta kuin aamuisin ikinä aikaisemmin. Pakko myöntää, tämän Rahikainen todellakin osasi. Lammio silti pyöräytti silmiään lähinnä näön vuoksi.

”Huuhtelisit edes suusi ennen kuin tulet lähentelemään.”

”Tykkäät kumminniin,” Rahikainen naljaili, mutta otti kuitenkin hörpyn kahvistaan ennen kuin nappasi Lammiolta vielä yhden suukon. Lammio antoi Lehdolle ja Riitaojalle myös pikaiset hyvän huomenen suukot ennen kuin haki kahvia itselleenkin.

”Onko kanat syötetty?”

”Minä käyn,” Riitaoja vastasi Lammion tiedusteluun. Hän suukotti Lehtoa vielä kerran ja oli antamassa pikapusun myös Rahikaiselle, mutta hänellä oli muut mielessä. Hän veti Riitaojan syvään suudelmaan. Kahvista huolimatta hän maistui vieläkin ihan Lehdolle, ja Riitaoja ei voinut olla hymyilemättä lähtiessään lampsimaan pihalle kanalan suuntaan.

Lehto oli saanut kahvinsa alas ja nousi mennäkseen pukeutumaan. Hän katsahti vielä pöydän ääressä istuviin Rahikaiseen ja Lammioon. Lammio silitteli hellästi Rahikaisen pöydällä lepäävää kättä. Lehdon sisällä liikahti jotain lämmintä, vieläkin hänelle hieman vierasta mutta silti niin hyvää.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kun luit! Tykkäykset ja kommentit on ihania <3 Löydyn Tumblrissa nimellä homospeksuaali, sinne saa tulla mieluusti juttusille myös!


End file.
